Children of the Underworld
by beth96108
Summary: what happens when Nico meets up with Sadie and Carter in the Greek underworld. Added My OC, Ellie di Angelo. Other Characters belong to Rick Riodan, respectively. Rated T for Just in Case
1. Chapter 1- The Calling

**Ellie's POV**

I was in my room listening to my music when I heard something that scared me.

"Chiron called", she said as she came into my room, "He said the underworld is under attack"

"I'm going now", I said as I grabbed my sword, petted my dog, Nico, and said the magic words, "_Greek underworld twice!_"

**Carter's POV**

_"Carter, you home"_, Horus said inside my head.

_"Ya, I'm here, what's up", _I thought on my way to the Brooklyn House

"_I need you and Sadie to go to the Hall of Judgment. "Now!_"

"_Why?_"

"_Your father will explain. Go now." _

I walked inside the Brooklyn House, told Sadie what Horus had told me. Sadie made us a portal and we, well, jumped in.

**Nico's POV **

I had just walked out of the mess hall from lunch when I heard something that could have killed me.

"THE UNDERWORLD IS UNDER ATTACK", Chiron yelled outside the big house.

"What! By who? WHY!?" I freaked out and ran towards the Big House.

"We don't know, but Mr. D just felt a distress call from the underworld. I have called ellie's mom and she will tell Ellie to meet with up with you there."

I went to my cabin, grabbed my stuff; then went to arena to get Mrs. O'Leary and jumped to central park. When I got there, I walked over to the Doors of Orpheus, and walked down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2- The Meeting

**CHAPTER 2- THE MEETING**

CARTER'S POV

The underworld looked so horrid. We walked to our father's throne and saw our father, Osiris; the god of the underworld, in the same shape.

"Father, wh-, what happened here", Sadie asked in shock.

"Another god of the underworld is under attack", Osiris announced

"There's more gods of the underworld?" Carter asked in awe.

"Yes, my Greek version of the underworld. Come, hold my hand, I'll take you two to him."

We grabbed his hand and all of the sudden we saw the scenery change. It was, well, lighter in mood. The first person we saw we could not believe who it was.

"ELLIE!?" Sadie and I gasped in shock.

"Hi", Ellie said with a smirk on her face.

**ELLIE'S POV**  
I was surprised to see them, too. As soon as I got to the underworld, I saw Nico and waved to him. But I knew I shouldn't have done that a giant something came down and almost grabbed me if it hadn't been for my miraculous firebending. My dear father rushed to my aid, but I was OK. We waited for Nico, who was pretty slow, and walked back to the throne room. I was the first one in there then, I saw them.

"Car-, Carter and Sadie, wh-what are you doing in the _Greek_ underworld", I asked surprised.

"Ellie how you know these two, well, um-", Hades tried to ask.

"-Magicians, fellow god of the undead", Osiris finished.

"Yes, magicians, Ellie how do you know these two magicians?"

"I know them because I am also a magician, on my mother's side, of course", I confessed happily.

**NICO'S POV**

Magician? What's a magician? What mythology are they from? Hades is talking to this other god of the underworld, Ellie is talking to the _magicians_ and- oh look Ellie wants me. I better go see what she wants.

"Nico I know you have questions and I-", Ellie tried to tell me.

"Duh, whatever made you think that", I butted in looking annoyed.

"Nico, Carter and Sadie are magicians from the Egyptian mythology. Osiris, who is talking to our father, is the Egyptian god of the underworld but they are **not** demigods. That is because Osiris needed a host, or a magicians body to live in, and their father, Dr. Julius Kane, became his host about 2 years ago." Ellie explained to me very slowly.

"Got it", I said right before a giant whateveritis, set the throne room on fire.

"Guys, go I got this", Ellie said trying to put out the fire with her waterbending.

As soon as we got out, the building collapsed on Ellie.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed in despair.


	3. Chapter 3- The Rescue

**NICO'S POV**

I couldn't watch the Judgment Pavilion fall, especially with ellie in it.

"Is she d-d-dead", Sadie asked looking really scared.

"No, not yet anyway", I replied looking relieved.

"How can you tell", Carter asked as he tried to move the debris from the collapsed building.

I walked over there to help Carter. "Well this is the underworld so she would be a ghost and I get a ringing in my ears when someone close to me dies", I informed them.

"Let me try something", Sadie offered. She pulled a wand out of thin air and yelled one word, "_Ma'at_!"

Right after she had said that, I heard rumbling, than all of the sudden; the pavilion rose in perfect condition.

"That's my girl", Osiris encouraged

**ELLIE'S POV**

_*5 minutes before*_

"Ouch", I thought right after the pavilion fell.

I couldn't believe this; I knew I had slow reflexes, but still how could I let myself almost die. This is embarrassing.

"Okay", I thought, "I'm not dead, Nico knows that. Hopefully Sadie or Carter knows a command or something because I don't."

Right after I had thought that I heard rumbling and I saw the pavilion rise.

*_now*_

"Ellie", Nico yelled when he saw me.

"Nico", I croaked happily as he with carter and Sadie ran over to me.

"We need to get her to a doctor or something", Carter urgently said.

"No need. Everyone besides Osiris and Hades (sorry but, they will come back soon), grab onto Ellie", Nico instructed, "_Camp Half-blood twice!"_

**CARTER'S POV**

I had no idea where I was. Nico ran off somewhere and when he got back to us, he was with some kids and a half-man, half-horse thing.

"Let me introduce you two to Chiron, the head counselor here at camp half-blood", Nico introduced, "Chiron meet Sadie and Carter Kane, magicians from Egyptian mythology."

"What are those kids doing to Ellie", I asked watching Ellie being put on a stretcher

"Those 'kids' are our campers who are children of Apollo, Greek god of music, healing, and prophecies", Chiron explained, "They will take her to the big house." He pointed to a large blue house near the opening of the camp.

"Come on, I'll show you around", Nico offered as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Problem The Tour

**Chapter 4: Part One: The Problem**

*In the Underworld*

"So what are you doing here?" Hades asked crossing his arms.

"I'm here because you sent for Me.", Osiris replied in the same manner, "All gods got your distress call. My children got here because Horus, the Egyptian war god, brought them to me."

"Fine", Hades admitted. "I should probably tell you why I sent for help. Those things, that crushed Ellie, have been bothering me for the past week or so. The catch is, I don't know what they are."

"Well, describe the monsters to me", Osiris offered while looking to try to get a glimpse of one, "I might be able to help you."

"Ok", Hades began. "They fly and blow fire and strangely, by accident, I found out they eat frozen turkeys."

"Oh, that's easy", Osiris answered. "It's just a Griffin."

"A what!?"

"Griffin. Don't worry it's from Egyptian Mythology. I'll get Carter and Sadie to get it for you."

"Thanks, Osiris."

"No problem," and with that Osiris went back to his own underworld.

**Part two: the tour**

Carter's POV

"… This is the Mess hall where we eat. And these are the cabins, one for each Greek god or goddess", Nico toured Sadie and I though Camp Half-Blood. "Sense your dad is the god of the underworld, you'll be in the Hades cabin with Ellie and I."

"Thanks", I said. "Where now?"

"Um…." Nico thought. "Let's go see Ellie."

"Good idea", Sadie replied.

Ellie's POV

I woke up to see Will Solace from the Apollo cabin feeding me some ambrosia.

"Will?" I groaned.

"Well, looks who's awake" Will sarcastically said. "How are feeling any better?"

"Uh… I guess. Hey, where's Nico and them?"

"They're out looking around the camp. Ellie are you sure your ok?"

"Ya, why?"

"Just wondering… oh look, here they are", Will said turning around to show Nico with Carter and Sadie right behind him.

I get up and look around. Looks about noon but the volleyball court isn't full of kids from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Nico", I asked looking around and confused. "Where is everybody?"

"What do you mean", Nico looking just as confused.

"I want the date and time now, Carter!"

"October first, just after ten. Why?"

"Just asking?"

I got up and walked outside. I walked over to our cabin to find it perfectly the way it was. I grabbed my sword from out under my bed and went to the arena.

When I got there, I saw Mrs. O'Leary, like always, and someone else I didn't realize. I walked closer to see it was a ghost. At that moment I knew exactly who it was.

"Daedalus!?"

Nico's POV

I followed Ellie to the arena to hear her say a name I haven't heard in three years.

"Daedalus", hollered surprisingly.

"What are you doing here", I yelled. "You're supposed to be down working!"

"Hades let me have the day off", He explained while explained while petting Mrs. O'Leary. "So I could see Mrs. O'Leary. Minos didn't like that but I thanked Hades before he could change his mind."

"But that isn't the only reason you're here, right", Ellie inquired.

"True", Daedalus answered. "The real reason I came is because of a prophecy I heard after you and the two magicians left the underworld. It began-"

"Wait", I butted in. "You knew we were there?"

"Yes, but that's not what is important. The important thing here is the prophecy. Anyway it goes like this:

_'Four non-mortals born in Hades_

_shall meet but fall in one's own hand;_

_One will live, but three will _

_die by their father's band._

_The one will be patronized of fear_

_of a past he will repeat;_

_While their father lives near, _

_but is hurt of defeat.'_

Daedalus took a deep breath, "That is all."


End file.
